


Spencer Reid Oneshots

by Androgynous_Batcat



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androgynous_Batcat/pseuds/Androgynous_Batcat
Summary: Originally this was going to be a mixture of oneshots with everyone from Criminal Minds. It still might be but for right now it's just going to be Spencer Reid.





	1. The Heartbroken Email of a Genius

**_Prompt: “I miss you…please come back just one more time..”_ **

Email status: Sent

To: (Y/N)

From: Spencer Reid

Date: 10/1/16

Time: 6:15 PM

Subject: I miss you.

I know you’ve been gone for six months now but I can’t stop thinking about you…..

My brain and my body refuse to accept the fact that you’re long sense gone….

I can’t do this without you anymore I keep trying to make sense of the world around me but there isn’t a world around me anymore. I’m surrounded by a shroud of murky darkness intertwined with  never ending sorrow. I haven’t slept properly since you were snatched from my arms before I could even say the words “I love you.” You were gone before I could as much as kiss your lips one last time. Now I can only email and text you and wish to God that you answer me back. I can only visit your grave so many times before JJ is practically dragging me to her home in hopes of calming me down. I don’t want to wake up anymore….but I keep getting up and…living…for you.

I see you in my dreams every night and every time we dance in each others arms and afterwards we’d talk about our day as if none of this had ever happened. (Y/N), please come back and let me hold you one more time…..

I feel like I’m dying without you in my arms……

\----Email End----

Spencer swore under his breath as salty tears started rolling down his cheeks once more. He slammed your old laptop shut and gently shoved it to the other side of the coffee table. He didn’t have the willpower to as much as move from the couch that night so instead he laid down clinging to the sweater you always wore. His face was nuzzled into it’s plush fabric as if he was trying to bring you back in some unnatural way. He cried himself to sleep again and called in sick…again. Sadly this isn’t an unusual occurrence anymore he misses at least two days a week now sometimes three.

JJ’s concern had increased as the work day progressed so instead of staying until the allotted time. She left early to check on the man who’s madly in love with a girl six feet under “Spence…?” JJ’s words were soft as she shook the brunette who was curled up on the couch his face buried in your sweater again. Reid made a small noise as he blinked his tired blood shot eyes unwillingly looking up to see JJ’s soft blue eyes laced with concern. “Yes…?” his voice was small…frail even as he spoke tiredly to the blonde before him. JJ could practically feel her heart breaking as she sighed softly and sat down on the floor to listen to the heartbroken ramblings of a genius.


	2. The Tears of a Broken Girl

**_Prompt: Reader is found crying by Spencer and he awkwardly tries to calm her down. They talk about the case they’re on. Fluff ensues.  
_ **

You were on the ground with your knees pulled up to your chest. Your face was buried into your knees in hopes of muffling your cries of what felt like agony to you. You just wanted everything to end before you shattered like a glass cup hitting a marble floor. You’re body shook every so slightly as you cried hoping no one would find you and this state. Much to your dismay someone did and that certain someone goes by the name Dr. Spencer Reid.

“(Y/N)?” his voice was soft as he almost instantly sat himself in front of you. Before hesitantly pushed a strand of your hair behind your ear.

“Yes..?” your voice was as soft as a spring breeze but as shaky as an old wooden home in the forest as you spoke without lifting your head. 

The brunette’s arms were suddenly around you in a somewhat awkward manner. You sort of leaned into his embrace much to the profiler’s delight. His lanky fingers felt like feathers brushing through your hair. 

That voice….

God that soft soothing voice thundered through your ears like an elegant symphony of words. 

“You’re okay…I promise you’re okay..” Spence placed a soft hesitant kiss on your forehead before he wiped your tears away with the end of his sweater sleeve. 

“I’m sorry you have to see em like this, Spence.” you scoffed at yourself for crying in front of the person you’re madly in love with. 

He chuckled at your words causing you to look up and see his smiling face on inches from your own. The heat of your cheeks was evident thanks to the rosy blush appearing on your milky skin.

“There’s no need to apologize for crying…I know this case is hitting too close to home for you..I don’t have to be a profiler to tell you that.” his eyes shown only love and understanding as he gazed at you studying every single part of you as if he needed to commit it to memory. 

“This case…these ch—innocent children are dying for no Goddamn reason and I just..I can take this anymore…we _have_ to do something Spence..” you paused “If we wait another day..she…she could be dead…” you eyes lowered to your hands as you blinked tears away.

Reid’s heart broke as he saw the state you were in because of this fucking case. “Hey–please don’t cry again..”

You were taken by surprise as Spencer’s request _‘Why is he acting strange all the sudden?’_ you collected your thoughts before answering him..well you were _going_ to answer him. Instead you were prematurely shushed by Reid’s soft lips gently colliding with your own. It felt like pure bliss after the thirty-second shock.

You two were in perfect sync for what felt like years (it was really 1-2 minutes) he pulled away from you breathing softly as he did so “I love you, (Y/N) (Y/LN).” your eyes widened as you looked up at him seeing only love and adornment of his features. 

“I love you too, Dr. Spencer Reid..”  


	3. The Forgotten Letter of a Fatherless Profiler

**_Prompt: Spencer writes a letter to his father expressing his anger about what he did to him and his mother._ **

Dear William,

I should probably be calling you father…absentee father is more like it. Why did you leave me with her? Why weren’t you there to teach me how to ride a bicycle or how to catch a baseball? You never tried to contact me and yet you knew my every action through news reports and other social media platforms. And then you had the _audacity_ to just show up fifteen years later expecting me to be okay. Why the _hell_ would I be okay with you coming back into my life? You left me to keep my mother nailed to the ground.

You left me in charge of her everything. ** _I hate you_** with every once of my being because you left us. You destroyed my mother and I can never forgive you for that. I don’t ever want to see you near her or me or any of my team ever again. You’re an absentee father who deserves nothing but estrangement from my mother and me. You’re the reason I don’t know what the word ‘father’ really means.

You were never there to comfort me when I came home crying. You were never there to help calm mom down from one of her schizophrenic episodes. You weren’t there the day I was stripped naked and tide to a pole all night. You weren’t there to guide me through life after Tobias got me addicted to Dilaudid. Instead you were living lavishly in Las Vegas while mom was slowly losing her mind.

You aren’t even here to help her keep her memory. You’re somewhere in Las Vegas claiming your wife is insane and that your son is a FBI profiler for the BAU. I know you’ll never cal me to ask how she’s doing so I’ll just tell you. She has Dementia and it’s slowly turning her brain into shattered glass.

Don’t visit her you’ll only upset her. She barely remembers you now then again she hardly remembers me. I doubt you care about any of this and that’s okay because we don’t care about you either.

Sincerely,

Spencer Reid.

He set his pen down and sighed angrily at the letter he had just written. He knew his father’s address only because he asked Garcia to get it for him. He folded the letter three times so that it would fit perfectly into the envelope he’d labeled with his own address as well as his father’s. He set the letter aside contemplating if he truly wanted to send it off or if he wanted to keep it for his own seemingly childish purposes. 

Weeks passed and the letter was still on his desk gathering dust with each passing day. No one really knows if Spencer ever sent the letter off but at the same time no one wants to know. The letter was soon forgotten given it had been moved from the desk and placed in some secret unknown location.   
Life went on and William remained estranged from his wife and son.


	4. A Silly Conversation with an Oddball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is prompt #12 from @bookofreid‘s writing challenge, enjoy! (Taken from my Tumblr.)

“ **I say I feel like death a lot for someone who has never actually died**.” your words made made a very quizzical look spread across your lover’s face before he started concentrating on your features. “Death isn’t all that great of a feeling—I would know–I’ve died and nearly died a lot.” you merely chuckled at his words. “You’re always _so_ serious, Spence!” Y/N’s arms flew up in mock exasperation before continuing “Seeing as how I feel like my insides are basically getting scrapped out of my body, presumably, by a spawn of Satan..I think this is as close to death as I’ll ever be.” your boyfriend has yet to understand the fact that you are, in fact, an extremely sarcastic and playful human being. 

 “It’s not _that_ bad is it?” the profiler’s words were laced with both concern and amusement as he spoke “I highly doubt any sort of demonic entity is trying to kill you, darling.” the slight chuckle in his voice was so _damn irritating_. “How about _you_ try bleeding to death every month for a week.” you snapped “Only then can you tell me ‘it’s not that bad is it’.” he couldn’t help but laugh at your pouty face and at your attempt to be frustrated with him. You were always so irresistibly adorable to him he couldn’t help but take one more jab.

“God you’re adorable when your irritated.” he teased before tapping your now scrunched up nose. “Oh I’ll show you adorable alright–” you threatened causing your lover to throw his hands up in defeat as laughter filled his lungs.


	5. Darling Secrets and Flustered Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for @magnetic-electric aka the beautiful @bookofreid! Sorry for taking so long I’ve been trying to get a good idea as to how to write this! I hope I meet your expectations, hon~
> 
> Can I request a fic where the reader is Hotch’s goddaughter. She’s been dating Reid for a while without him knowing. One day Hotch notices that Reid has a picture of her on his phone and questions him all “father-like style” while poor Reid tries his best to give the best answers while feeling super flustered because he’s never been interrogated like that before :3

Reid has unintentionally left his phone where your goddfather, Aaron Hotchner, could get a hold of it. Oddly enough Reid was in the break room with you just dilly dallying and sneaking kisses when no one was looking. 

“Spencer!” Hotch’s voice sounded a little stern as he ushered your not-so-secret boyfriend into his office “Why do you have a picture of, Y/N as your background?” uh-oh daddy Hotchner has activated.

Reid gulped slightly before stuttering “I–she–we–uuhhh.” his face flushed a gorgeous shade of red as he nervously adjusted his sweater around his lanky frame. His brown eyes shot downward and than upward again. Hotch didn’t really look threatening it was more so, fatherly concern.

“Are you two…together, Reid?” the older agent shifted to be more in front of the flustered agent. “You’re blushing, nervous, and in a state of panic. What are you hiding, Spencer?”

The brunette gulped before finally opening his mouth “We’ve been together for a year….she was too nervous to tell you. She thought something like _this_ would happen.” his voice slightly quivered as he adjusted his stance.

“You two could’ve _told_ me, I’m not mad by any means. I was just worried. She’s my little girl and I can’t let anything happen to her.” his voice was laced with sincerity as he looked apologetically towards to nervous wreck in front of him.

Reid’s head shot up like a bullet, his eyes widened, “So you’re not mad? I promise I’ll never let anything happen to her! I love her too much for that!” Hotch chuckled affectionately “Of course I’m not mad…..but, if i hear that she’s injured in any sort of way…we _will_ have **problems** Dr. Spencer Reid.” his voice grew darker when he spoke causing Spencer to shudder.

“I–I–I promise nothing will happen to her while she’s with me, sir.” he swallowed hard “I actually have a question for you, if it’s not too soon.” He swore Hotch looked nervous.

“I want to marry, Y/N. I haven’t asked her so, obviously, she doesn’t know. I didn’t know of an easier way to ask you. I understand if you say no or if you need time to think.” he sighed “I wanting nothing more than to make her the happiest woman on Earth.”

“Please allow me to do that.”

Hotch’s face suddenly etched a huge, almost goofy grin before he spoke “I wouldn’t want her marrying anyone else.” the two men shared a small laugh and a huge before Hotch ushered Reid out.

“Go make her the happiest girl in the world, Spencer.”

Reid smiled warmly before running to find you. He’ll finally get to have the world in his hands.


End file.
